One known package for a dental product, namely an implant, is disclosed in WO 2004/002357. This package has a lower part made of metal foil and with a product-receiving recess, and an upper part, likewise made of metal foil, that closes the product-receiving recess. The two parts are welded to one another. The product-receiving recess is closed by the upper part such that the product-receiving recess is substantially free from air, water and moisture. To open the package, the upper part has a pull-off strip.
Dental products, such as prosthetic superstructures, are often custom-made products. These custom-made products are generally provided with a specific reference, which may be applied on the package for example. After removal of the product from the package, the package is normally disposed of.